Princess Demon
by Ruruberry
Summary: Chapter 2 : Aku hanya ingin melindungi majikanku.  Warning : Lemon belum nongol! Tapi mau nongol. One side love. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Prologue

Well akhirnya aku bisa buat fic IchiRuki lagi..  
Ya, tentu dengan rate yang selama ini membuatku senang..  
Kali ini, akan ku buat berchapter.  
Mohon direview ya~ 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Princess Demon © Ruru x Berry / ME  
Genre : Family / Hurt / Comfort  
Rated : M  
Main Pair : IchiRuki  
Pairs this chapter : -  
WARNING : AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON BELUM NONGGOL.  
Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Summary :  
Tes!  
Air mataku terjatuh.

Tes!  
Belum dapat ku akui, ia adalah kakakku.

Tes!  
Kenapa pernikahan sedarah ini terjadi?

Seorang Deimon cantik akan segera menikahi kakaknya. Pernikahan sedarah yang biasa terjadi ini membuatnya melarikan diri dari hidupnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Princess Demon  
Chapter 1 : Forbidden Love [ Prologue ] 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Kakak! Aku tidak mungkin menikahimu!" rintih seorang gadis bermata violet itu ketika dengan gugupnya berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu.

"..." laki-laki itu hanya terdiam, membisu. Tanpa menghiraukan sang wanita, ia langsung angkat kaki meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Sudahlah Rukia-sama, sebaiknya anda menuruti keputusan dari leluhur anda." ucap seorang laki-laki yang mencoba menenangkan wanita yang dipanggilnya Rukia itu. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Rukia Kuchiki****  
****alias "Princess Demon"****  
****150 years old**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak mau! Ichimaru-san, apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Rukia yang semakin membludak. Emosinya tak tertahan. Rintihan dan cucuran cristal membasahi pipinya. Rambut panjang hitamnya makin terekspose. Ia berdiri, menatap sekitarnya. Pakaiannya nya yang berwarna merah darah itu sudah tak nyaman ditubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang terbilang vulgar dengan kesengajaan jahitan dan sobekan sana sini membuat hawa seksinya keluar sempuna. (kalo ga bias bayangin liat PPku) 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Gin Ichimaru****  
****Waiter of Kuchiki Family, Demon****  
****200 years old****  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Gin, seorang kepala pelayan dikeluarga Kuchiki hanya bisa menatap Rukia majikannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sekilas terlihat ia khawatir kepada majikannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Rukia, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"Rukia-sama, tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Gin ragu. Rukia mengangguk pelan, setetes air matanya kembali terjatuh. Gin tersenyum dengan senyum rubahnya dan mulai menghapus air mata Rukia.

"Akan ku bantu Rukia-sama agar tidak terlibat dalam pernikahan sedarah ini." ucap Gin mantap. Ia mengangkat dagu Rukia dan menatap lekat paras cantik majikannya. Rukia terkejut, ia tak menyangka pelayannya akan berbuat seperti ini.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu." jawab Gin sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju ke suatu tempat. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"I-ini..." Rukia terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang tak pernah ia temukan dalam rumahnya.

"Rukia-sama, kemarilah." pinta Gin halus. Rukia mulai mendekatinya dan ia melihat sebuah cermin yang menampakkan gedung-gedung yang menjulang.

"Waaaahh~ Indah.." ucap Rukia dengan senangnya.

"Rukia-sama tidak ingin pernikahan sedarah ini terjadi kan? Sebaiknya Rukia-sama tinggal didunia sana." jelas Gin. Rukia hanya terdiam, antara takut dan tidak mengerti bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku...aku tinggal disana? Apa tidak apa?" tanya Rukia tegang. Ia gugup mendengar ia harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Dari dunia gelap, menuju ke dunia terang.

"Jangan takut Rukia-sama, kau akan aman disana. Kenali manusia dan jadilah manusia. Menyamarlah," jelas Gin santai. "Aku tau Rukia-sama ingin pergi. Pergilah, Rukia-sama." lanjutnya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Gin, tanpa aba-aba Rukia mengangguk dan langsung menerobos ke cermin dihadapannya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"UWAAAAA.. Indah! Indah sekali~" komentar Rukia sesampainya ia ke dalam dunia barunya. Sayapnya yang terkepak selalu berkibas cepat menjelajahi kota ini.

'Terima kasih Ichimaru-san.' ucap Rukia dalam hatinya. Ia berhenti di sebuah jalan dan melihat berbagai aktifitas didepannya.

"SIAL!" terdengar sebuah suara dari sebuah rumah. Rukia yang penasaran langsung menuju ke arah tersebut.

"Kau jahat, Rukia! Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku!" bentak seorang laki-laki sambil melempari buku ditangannya.

"Lho, kita kan ga pernah kenal. Kok aku disalahin sih?" tanya Rukia lugu.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" omel lelaki itu kembali. Rukia hanya mencibir. Sejak kapan ia mengenal laki-laki berambut orange yang membelakanginya ini hingga laki-laki ini memarahinya.

Tanpa disadari, ia melihat sebuah foto dimeja tepat disebelah ia berdiri. Ia terkejut ketika memperhatikan foto itu. Wajah seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya. Namun, rambut mereka berbeda. Rambut Rukia panjang hingga ke pinggangnya, sedang wanita difoto hanya sampai bahu, rambutnya Rukia lurus dan ia adalah demon, bukan manusia. Jadi tidak mungkin wanita difoto ini adalah dirinya. Ia kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan gaya nyentriknya sambil membawa boneka kelinci yang bertuliskan, "RUKIA".

"N-namanya...namaku?" tanya Rukia pelan. Ia segera terbang kearah lain tanpa menyadari bahwa ia menjatuhkan foto tersebut dan membuatnya retak.

"Rukia..." batin seorang laki-laki itu. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Nama itu, wajah itu... Apa itu aku?" tanya Rukia. Ia terus terbang hingga ia lelah.

Rukia berhenti disebuah tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia melihat sebuah cermin yang indah dan masih bagus.

"Jangan takut Rukia-sama, kau akan aman disana. Kenali manusia dan jadilah manusia. Menyamarlah," kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Rukia. Ia berfikir, mau jadi apa dirinya? Kemudian ia teringat foto wanita itu. Wajah yang mirip dengannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyamar menjadi wanita itu, fikirnya.

**SLAP!****  
**  
Dalam hitungan detik, ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik yang sama dengan foto yang dilihatnya. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum.

"Aku cantik dengan tubuh ini,' fikirnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Aaaaaa.. Tidak mungkin! Rukia-san, kami mencari-carimu.. Kami fikir kau sudah mati karena kecelakaan itu. Rukia-san tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa pula anda berada ditempat ini? Ayo ikut aku. Berita ini pasti jadi sensasi!" ucap seorang wanita berambut orange yang menggeret-geret Rukia dari tempatnya semula.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau ini siapa?" tanya Rukia melepaskan dirinya.

"Apa kau lupa? Ini aku, Rangiku! Aku manajermu! Apa kau hilang ingatan ya?" tanya Rangiku kesal. "WAAAA.. Beritanya akan lebih heboh lagi.

"M-mungkin.." jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Sudahlah Rukia-san, ikuti saja aku." ucap Rangiku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rukia hanya sweat drop.

"Ba-baik.." 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Ichimaru, jadi kau melepaskan Rukia? Lancang." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Iya Kuchiki-sama." jawab Gin dengan santainya. Dengan aba-aba, laki-laki itu menyuruh para penjaga untuk menangkap Gin dan membawanya kepenjara bawah tanah.

"Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Berbahagialah, Rukia-sama." batin Gin dengan senyum ikhlasnya. Senyum yang baru pertama ia tunjukan seumur hidupnya. 

"…Aishiteru"

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Gyaaa… Akhirnya.. Yang pertama selesai juga.. Huhu.. Lumayan lah.. Kenapa jadi GinRuki gini tapi? Hahaha

Niatnya mau buat ByaRuki chap 1.. Jadi menurut kalian siapa rambut orange itu? Pasti pada tau kan? Lalu siapa Rangiku? Rukia di foto? Rukia demon? Hayo! Hayo! Hayo!

Tebak dah~

Akhirul kala, aku cabut.. *author stress*

Oh ya, mungkin lemon di chappiie 2 atau 3 ya~~

Siapa yang bakal jadi lemon? Mungkin bakal ku buat lebih dari 1 lemon dan charanya beda..

Tunggu aja ya!


	2. The Hell

**Ku ganti kata-katanya karena ada yang salah.. Gomen ne, Ruru abis kecelakaan.. n.n**

**Ruru emang melengan sih.. T_T**

**Tapi untung Cuma kaki Ruru yang kena jadi masih bias ngetik.. Walau masih diperban masih bias jalan lah.. T.T**

**Chapter 2 buat kalian..**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © **Tite Kubo**  
Princess Demon © **Ruruberry**  
Genre : Romance / Fantacy  
Rated : M  
Main pair : IchiRuki  
Pairs this chapter : GinRuki slight IchiRuki  
WARNING :  
Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Summary :

Tes!  
Air mataku terjatuh.

Tes!  
Belum dapat ku akui, ia adalah kakakku.

Tes!  
Kenapa pernikahan sedarah ini terjadi?

Seorang Deimon cantik akan segera menikahi kakaknya. Pernikahan sedarah yang biasa terjadi ini membuatnya melarikan diri dari hidupnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Princess Demon  
Chapter 2 : The Hell 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Gin P.O.V****  
**  
"Dimana dia?" suara itu tertangkap gendang telingaku. Tatapanku sayu. Sayatan demi sayatan terlukis indah ditubuhku. Membuatku mati rasa akan tubuh ini. Kedua lenganku terkunci...terikat rantai yang melingkar ditanganku. Aku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, mempertahankan senyum yang selalu terlihat dalam raut wajahku. Dan mempertahankan seorang majikan yang telah pergi karenaku. Tapi aku rela, asal ia dapat menemukan jati dirinya, hidupnya dan cintanya.

"Dimana dia?" mata itu menatapku tajam. Layaknya gagak yang melihat mangsanya. Aku menunduk, hanya mempertahankan senyumku dan terdiam. Sebuah sayatan indah kembali terlukis kasar ditubuhku. Aku meringis, rasa sakit dari cambuk yang telah terlumur bara api itu menusuk kulitku.

"Dimana Rukia?" kembali suara itu bertanya padaku. Aku mulai menengadahkan kepalaku, menatapnya lekat dengan senyumku. Aku mulai tertawa kecil, seakan meremehkan dirinya yang berada dihadapanku. Ku perhatikan dirinya, dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai, wajahnya yang dingin, pakaiannya yang terlihat rapi dan sedikit ketat juga sayapnya yang tertutup indah. Aku menunduk, hingga dapat melihat kakinya yang terbujur indah dan terekspose. Ia memang laki-laki yang sempurna. Tapi, Rukia-sama tidak cocok dengannya. Rukia-sama tidak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

"Kuchiki, sudahlah. Dia tidak berguna. Ku rasa ia tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu sekalipun kau membunuhnya." suara lain terekam kotak pendengarku. Aku tersenyum seperti biasa, memandangi kaki lain yang berjalan menuju kaki dari majikanku.

"Memang benar, Ichimaru tidak akan memberitahunya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia,"

"Biarkan semuanya membantu anda, Kuchiki. Kami pasti menemukannya,"

"Yah semoga saja" suara-suara itu menggema ditelingaku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan melihat Kuchiki-sama yang tengah bersama dengan Aizen-sama, sepupunya. Aku benci melihat tatapannya, tatapan dari Aizen-sama padaku.

"Rukia-sama akan tetap melarikan diri kalaupun kalian menemukannya," ucapku sambil terkekeh menatap mereka. Mereka menatapku, tatapan dingin yang ku benci dari keluarga ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aizen-sama.

"Tentu. Dia tidak mau menikahi kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dia menolak untuk melakukan pernikahan sedarah yang ditakdirkan untuknya," jelasku. Ku lihat raut wajah Kuchiki-sama berubah, ekspresinya menandakan ia tak suka.

"Kau bercanda, dia menyayangiku." ucap Kuchiki-sama dengan Pe-Denya. Senyumku berubah menjadi ejekan.

"Kau yang bercanda. Dia hanya menganggapmu kakaknya! Dia menyayangimu sebagai kakaknya!," ucapku dengan nada yang tinggi. "Apa kau fikir dia mau menuruti peraturan disini? Tidak akan!" lanjutku.

"Aku hanya menjalani peraturan, dan Rukia akan tetap jadi istriku." ucapnya hingga ia menghilang. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kau ku kirim saja ke dunia, merepotkan!" ucap Aizen-sama yang tiba-tiba membuka portal lalu mendorongku menuju portal itu.

**END OF GIN P.O.V****  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Byakuya Kuchiki  
190 years  
Prince Demon 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Aizen Sousuke  
210 years  
Demon 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Karakura****  
**

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Rukia yang tengah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ini studio TV Rukia, kau ini bintang! Artis!" jelas Rangiku dengan gayanya. Ia menepuk pundak Rukia hingga Rukia terjatuh.

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Rangiku Matsumoto

23 years

Human, manager

*~ Ruruberry ~*

"A-aduh," keluh Rukia. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dihadapannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" seorang laki-laki bermata emerland menyapanya, ia berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Rukia gugup.

"Gomen Rukia-san, aku tidak tau kau akan terjatuh. Terima kasih, Kaien-san." ucap Rangiku sambil membungkuk.

"Kaien?" fikir Rukia. Ia memperhatikan Kaien dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Kaien Shiba

21 years

Human, actor 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

"Kau kenapa, Sasaki?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya Kaien-san, Rukia-san hilang ingatan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun ku rasa." jelas Rangiku seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Rukia. "Sasaki? Gadis ini marganya Sasaki ya?" batin Rukia.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang kau kembali, Sasaki." ucap Kaien dengan senyumnya. Rukia blushing memandangi Kaien, wajahnya ramah. Namun, ia kembali teringat Gin, senyum Gin yang selalu merekah setiap saat kembali hangat dalam memorinya.

"Kaien! Kita harus taking lagi!" sebuah suara terdengar dan semakin mendekati mereka.

"Ah Abarai, maafkan aku, aku hampir lupa." jawab Kaien santai kepada seorang laki-laki berambut merah nanas dihadapannya. Laki-laki tersebut menoleh kearah Rukia dan menatap lekat Rukia yang tengah merekahkan senyumnya.

"AAAAA! RUKIA!" laki-laki tersebut berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Rukia. Yang lain hanya sweat drop.

"I-Iya?" tanya Rukia. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Renji Abarai  
19 years  
Human, actor 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

"Kau benar-benar Rukia? Kau belum mati? Masih hidup?" tanya Renji seraya memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Rukia, memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar orang yang ia cari.

"Kau terkejut, Abarai? Aku juga. Hahaha. Tidak menyangka Sasaki ada disini kan?" tanya Kaien. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya, dia hilang ingatan, Abarai-san." tambah Rangiku.

"APA? Rukia sama sekali tidak mengingatku? Tidak mengingat kejadian yang dulu-dulu?" tanyanya.

"Iya begitulah. Sasaki, ini Renji Abarai. Temanmu sejak kecil. Kalian pun masuk ke dunia TV bersama." jelas Kaien dan Renji tetap mengangguk.

"Re-Renji Abarai?" Rukia bingung, ia bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya ini.

"Sedang apa berkumpul begini?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka lagi. Laki-laki dengan jaket hitam berbulu dilengan dan celana jeans hitamnya. Ia terlihat keren dengan kacamata hitam yang ia selipkan diantara rambut merah maron sebahunya. Ia seperti pengendara liar yang tampan. Ia berhenti dan melirik Rukia, tatapannya dingin layaknya es.

"Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Yo Ashido! Kau akting jadi pembalap liar ya?" ejek Renji kepada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Ashido itu. Ashido diam tak menggubris. Ia tetap memandangi wajah Rukia. Rukia merasa aneh, jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika menatap wajah Ashido. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Ashido Kano  
18 years  
Human, actor 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

"Kau benar Rukia?" tanya Ashido seraya mengusap rambut Rukia. Rukia menunduk, tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah Kano, dia benar Sasaki tapi dia kehilangan ingatannya. Karena itu ia terlihat aneh." jelas Kaien ramas sambil memegangi pundak Rukia didepannya.

"Oh," jawab Ashido singkat. Ia menggenggam tangan Rujia dan menunduk lalu menciumnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rukia." ucap Ashido yang berlalu melanjutkan syutingnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita semua melanjutkan syuting. Senang bertemu lagi Rukia, kami tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kali." ucap Renji seraya pergi bersama Kaien.

"Rukia-san, ayo ke ruangan. Kau pasti ingin tau kan masalalumu." ucap Rangiku seraya menyeret Rukia keruangannya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Rukia's Room****  
**  
"Waaaahh, ini ruanganku?" tanya Rukia. Ia terkesima dengan ruangan bernuansa girly dan sweet didalamnya. Ia teringat dengan kamarnya diistana demon yang bernuansa gelap dan sangat menyeramkan. (author : namanya juga demon, Ruk!)

"Rukia-san, kemari. Aku ingin kau memilih baju yang kau suka untuk konferensi pers yang ku siapkan." ucap Rangiku dan Rukia pun merespon. Ia memilih baju dengan berfikir keras hingga ia temukan sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna violet yang cantik dengan pasangan bando dengan pita besar diatasnya yang langsung ia pakai.

"Aku mau yang ini!" ucap Rukia mantap. Rangiku tersenyum menatap Rukia dan lalu memeluknya.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa lepas dari Ichigo ya?" desis Rangiku. Rukia bingung mendengar perkataan dari Rangiku itu.

"Eh? Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang hanya diam membatu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Rangiku-san, kau disana?" sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit asing ditelinga Rukia. Rukia penasaran, ia melepaskan pelukan Rangiku dan berlari untuk membuka pintu.

" . . . . . " Rukia terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut orange sebahunya. Mata hazelnya menandakan ia amat terkejut melihat Rukia.

"Rukia.." ucap laki-laki itu pelan. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun pada wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Rambut orange itu...laki-laki ini..." batin Rukia, ia serasa mengenali laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Ichigo, kau terkejut? Ini Rukia." ucap Rangiku dengan senyum hangatnya. Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia lalu memeluknya.

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Ichigo kurosaki

17 years

Human, actor 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

"Jangan pergi lagi." ucapnya pelan. Rukia bingung, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan laki-laki bernama Ichigo ini.

Tak berapa lama mereka melepas pelukannya, Ichigo tersenyum memandangi Rukia.

"Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun." ucap Rangiku yang sukses membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia ku temukan dalam keadaan tidak mengingat apapun. Tapi kurasa ikatan diantara kalian kuat," Rangiku menepuk pundak Ichigo, "Dia memakai baju yang kau berikan." lanjutnya. Ichigo baru menyadari hal tersebut. Baginya, ini tidak penting. Yang penting, malaikatnya telah kembali. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Rukia dan Ichigo tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai masalalu 'mereka'. Tentu saja Rukia bingung karena ia sama sekali merasa tidak pernah melakukan apapun bersama Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Rukia seraya menuju Kamar Mandi. Ichigo hanya tersenyum menatapnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Rukia yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi tidak menyadari sepasang mata memandangnya dari jauh. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan senyumannya yang tak ikhlas terus membuntuti Rukia yang tengah bertanya dimana kamar mandi terdekat.

Sepasang mata tajam itu terus menatap lekat wajah Rukia hingga Rukia berada didepan kamar mandi.

"AUW!" Rukia mengeluh ketika ia merasa ada yang mendorongnya masuk hingga terjatuh ke kamar mandi.

'Ceklek!' sebuah suara terdengar disudut pintu. Rukia melirik pintu kamar mandi dan melihat seorang laki-laki mengunci kamar mandi ini.

"Ichigo.." ucap Rukia ketika menatap laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Wah wah, tak ku sangka kau masih hidup Rukia" ucapnya. Aku gugup, tatapannya tidak seperti Ichigo yang tadi dilihatnya. "Aku bukan Ichigo, apa kau melupakanku, hm?" tanyanya seraya mendekatiku. Aku takut, mundur untuk menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak tau," ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Rukia.

"Aku Hichigo. Ingat?" tanyanya lagi yan kini telah jongkok dihadapan Rukia.

"Tidak," ucap Rukia pelan. Hichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membuatnya terduduk, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Biar ku ingatkan, siapa aku." ucap Hichigo dengan tawanya yang mengerikan. Rukia ketakutan, tak dapat lagi memandangi sekitarnya. Segera ia berusaha lari namun tangannya terkunci. Hichigo menaikan tangan kiri Rukia dan menekannya erat.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, nona." ucap Hichigo yang mulai mendekati wajah Rukia. Selama ini, Gin yang selalu melindunginya. Tapi sekarang?

"GIN.. Aku membutuhkanmu..." 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Rukia-sama," Gin membuka matanya. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Ia mulai berdiri. Menatap ke dunia sekitarnya. "Rukia-sama," kembali ia mengulang kata-kata itu dan berjalan tertatih tanpa arah. Luka disekujur tubuhnya masih terlihat jelas, namun itu tak mengurungkan niatnya menemui Rukia.

"Ahhh," ia melihat gambar seorang wanita yang terpampang dijalan. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Rukia.

"Rukia-sama," Gin menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Owari juga deh.. Capek sih..

Kalo belum jelas, nanti di chappi 3 ku jelasin lagi.. ok?

Please RnR ya?


End file.
